Etiquette at Sea
by doctoral
Summary: Captain James Potter leads his crew on a daring mission to save his father, as well as his Uncle Ron, from the gallows at the hands of Governor Lucius Malfoy. During the mission, things go wrong and they end up with an unconscious, bratty grandson of said governor on his hands, of whom crew member Rose Weasley has an astounding dislike for. Rated T for language and sexual themes.


**Sweet, new story. So I'm super into to these Harry Potter Pirate!AU's, but I feel like the majority of them have been centered around James and Lily, which is totally rad because Jily is my second Harry Potter OTP. My first, however, is Scorose. So, I've decided to write a story about Scorpius and Rose out at sea. I sincerely hope you enjoy this first chapter, and if I get good feedback (reviews, favorites, follows; you know the like), then I will post the second chapter next Saturday (7/5/2014) and so on from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of its characters. The wonderful JK Rowling is the owner and the only thing I own is this plot and any OC's I throw in there. **

**Rated T for language and a smidgen of sexual themes, however there is a high chance that rating will be changed to a solid M.**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Etiquette at Sea.**

* * *

I stood next to Albus and Dom as "Captain" James, as he insisted on being called, paced before us. "This mission is more difficult than any other we have ever encountered," he stated. "Venturing into the streets of London where our faces are very well-known and most likely plastered all over the city could possibly result in the deaths of many of our crew. I, for one, am willing to risk this to retrieve our family from the clutches of the stupid tyrant of a governor who has taken over. Governor Malfoy- he makes me sick- is stealing the people's money, hanging them by the hundreds, leaving them with very little good food, and his son and grandson are no better. My father, as well as Rose and Hugo's, took a stand against that corrupt family and now face the gallows themselves." He paused for a moment then spat opn the ground. "So, we venture into London and free our father's and bring them and the rest of our family back on this ship where we will deliver them to France across the English Channel. Who's with me?"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the crew and I whooped along with them as my eyes glanced across my fellow mates. The crew really only consisted of my family, apart from Teddy and the twins. This included my two best friends, Albus and Dominique, my brother, Hugo, Fred and Roxanne, their father Uncle George, our uncle Charlie, Molly (much to Uncle Percy's disdain, he even threatened to disown her) and the first mate Teddy Lupin, the twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and then of course our fabulous captain, my older cousin and Albus' older brother, James Potter. Although he is a bit roudy at times and an absolute prat at others, he is a very brave and loyal man. He would never desert us or his family, so when he asked if we were willing to help save his father, and mine as well, the votes were all unanimous in his favor.

The sky was completely black as we sailed into the London waters. James had us throw the anchor a few knots from the shore and instructed Hugo, Charlie, Dominique, the twins, Fred and Molly to stay on board. Considering how many people we would need to smuggle back to the ship, taking the entire crew was not an option. Of our four rowboats, Teddy, James, Albus and I were each assigned one to control. Uncle George rode with James in the front boat, and Albus took up the rear. We silently made our way to the spot Fred told us about, one that he promised would easily conceal our boats. We came to it and found that it was a very shallow pool of water surrounded by trees with long hanging branches, hiding the boats from the ocean as well as land.

Once docked, we began our sprint to the prison. James sent Albus and George to round up our family and bring them to the boats and begin taking them back to the ship while he, Teddy and myself would bust Uncle Harry and Dad from the prison. James led the way and I took up the rear, my dagger out and ready for use if the situation were to arise. We made our way to the smelly jail that was only a few short miles from the very heavily guarded Malfoy Manor and crept in. Two guards were posted at the entrance and James nudged me.

"Sorry to ask, Rosie, but think you could put on a distraction so that Teddy and I could slip in?"

I smirked at him. "It'd be my pleasure. Just make sure you get our dads, alright?" He nodded and I pulled down at my blouse, exposing the majority of my breasts. I stepped forward into the sight of the guards and smiled softly at them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but if you could please help me?" They jumped slightly when my voice pierced the silence of the night before turning towards me. The one on the left's jaw dropped slightly as his eyes took in my appearance, his eyes flickering from my face to my feet before settling on my exposed tits.

"What exactly can we help you with, miss?" the man on the right said stiffly. I pursed my lips, he was obviously not as easily distracted as his partner. I walked towards him, swaying my hips as I did so and stopping when the toes of my boots met the toes of his. I snaked my hand around his neck and drew him closer so that my breasts pressed against his chest.

"I think I could make it more obvious if you let me show you. After all, actions speak louder than words," I whispered against his neck. He shuddered slightly before grabbing my wrist and pushing me away from him.

"I'm on duty, miss."

His partner elbowed him. "Roy," he hissed. "_Look _at her."

Roy glared at his partner. "_We're on duty_. You know how much trouble we'd get in if we left our post. Malfoy's got very important prisoners in there."

I stuck out my bottom lip a bit and crossed my arms, exposing my breasts even more to the point where even now my nipples were dangerously close to exposure. I saw Roy's face flush before he set his jaw. "Miss, I have to ask you to leave before I arrest you for attempting to compromise a guard." I glanced over his shoulder and saw James and Teddy slipping into the building. There was no way I could lose their attention, and I wasn't about to.

I stuck my tongue out at Roy before licking my lips and then walking up to the other guard. "Your friend's no fun," I muttered. "I bet you are, though." I reached forward and twisted a finger in his brown locks. "What's your name?"

"S-Stephen," he stammered, his eyes moving back down to my breasts and his tongue darting out between his lips.

"Well, Stephen," I said with a small smile, "do you think you could try and convince Roy to join us? Think of how much fun the three of us could have together," I purred, curling my finger around a single lock of his hair.

He nodded dumbly before turning to Roy. "C'mon, Roy. Who are we to deny such a lady?"

"We're guards who would prefer keeping our heads. Remember the youngest Malfoy's threat if we leave our post? That's something I'm not particularly in favor of enduring."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Oh, Roy. As if the little brat would even show up here. It's late, and he's too proper to come to this part of London. We'll be perfectly fine."

"I wouldn't call myself proper at all," a new voice called. "In fact, I've always found myself to be the more rebellious child in my family."

The guards both snapped to attention and turned to face a tall, fair-haired man with piercing gray eyes. "M-master Scorpius! Sir, what are you doing here?" Roy exclaimed.

"Thought I would relieve you two idiots of your duties. I was bored." He glanced at me. "Although I think someone beat me to it. What do you think you're doing, wench?"

My jaw dropped. "_Excuse_ me? I am not a wench."

"Looks to me as if you are. Your breasts are basically fully exposed and from the looks of you and your clothes, you don't make much money. I'd say you're quite the wench, although you look like you work more than the bar."

My face burned and I clenched my fists, my fingers itching to grab my dagger and throw it through this absolute bastard's face. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to make such hurtful assumptions, Sir. Besides, even if I were a wench, at least I work with and for the people, instead of stealing everything from them like you and your no good family."

Now his mouth was ajar, as was the mouths of the guards. Stephen grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "You should not have said that," he hissed in my ear. "It's the gallows now for sure."

The Malfoy brat held up a hand. "Let her go, Stephen. I want to talk to her still."

I raised a brow. "About what, exactly?"

"About what in the world makes you think my family and I are stealing from the people."

I couldn't help it, but a loud laugh escaped my lips. "Are you joking? Have you ever left the near vicinity of your home? If you ever took a stroll through central London you'd understand. People are starving to death or dying of the flu, and they can't afford to feed themselves or to go to a doctor because all of their money is taken by your grandfather for tax. Children beg on the streets, mothers give up all of their food to feed them and fathers spend all day slaving in hot factories to bring home what little they can. And of that, two thirds of it is taken on tax day."

He looked at me sternly for a few moments, not saying anything. Then he frowned. "That can't be true- you have to be exaggerating. My grandfather is a good man, he cares about the people. I know he does!"

"When has your grandfather ever actually interacted with the people?"

"He throws huge galas every month and is always inviting people over for tea."

I sighed. "You mean he socializes with the upperclassmen of society."

He opened his mouth to say something then shut it again, pressing his mouth into a firm line. "I'm done listening to this woman insult my family. Arrest her."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. What are the charges against me?"

"For one, blasphemy against the governor, a rather huge offense, if I do say so. Your second charge is an attempt to compromise a guard."

Roy chuckled and gripping my arm tightly. "Told you."

I attempted to pull away, my eyes glancing past his shoulder and watching as Teddy and James ran out of the prison, my father and Uncle Harry in tow. "You can't arrest me for disagreeing with your politics!"

"Actually, as the grandson of the governor, I can. Put her in a cell, she'll be on trial tomorrow. If all goes well, we'll see her hanged."

I struggled against the guards as they dragged me towards the prison. I saw Teddy and Uncle Harry holding back an estranged James and my even more livid father. I shook my head slightly and James and jerked it back towards the direction of the place we docked the boats before I was in a dimly lit hallway full of jail cells. I was thrown unceremoniously into one and landed on my ass, glaring up at Roy and Stephen as they slammed and locked the cell.

"Don't take this personally," Roy sneered. "We really did think you were a beautiful girl."

They stalked out of the prison and I swore loudly, throwing myself against the door. "Fuck!" I shouted as I shook the cell. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I pushed off the door roughly and fell back against the wall behind me before sliding down to a sitting position. I drew my knees up against my chest and let my forehead drop. A few frustrated tears leaked from my eyes and I sniffled. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I was woken by an extremely shocking shower of extremely cold water. I gasped and sat up, blinking rapidly before my eyes were able to focus on the person outside my cell. Scorpius stood there, rather smugly, holding a pot. "Morning, wench. Sleep well?"

I scowled. "I hate you."

"Feeling's rather mutual. I've come to fetch your for your trial." He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the cell, stepping in and grabbing my wrist tightly. He reached into his pocket again, this time removing a pair of handcuffs, which he promptly snapped around my wrists. "Just in case you try something funny," he hissed.

He led me from the prison and out into the day light, where a carriage awaited us. He pushed me forward and instructed me to get in before following. There was a crack of the whip and then we were moving. I sighed loudly and let my head thump back against the wood.

"Trying to kill yourself?" he mused.

"No. Shut up, you prat."

He chuckled. "Everything you say right now is only increasing your chances of being found guilty at your trial."

I glared at him. "It doesn't matter, I'll lose either way. Personally, I'd rather skip the trial and just hang. Makes everything easier and saves us both a lot of wasted time."

"If we don't put you on trial, you become a martyr and we can't have that," he countered. I rolled my eyes before squeezing them shut. We rode in a few moments of blissful silence before he interrupted again.

"Why are you so eager to die? Most people beg for mercy in your position."

In all honesty, I wasn't panicking because I knew that James was going to save me. But letting the enemy know that only narrowed my chances of escape. "Maybe I'm tired of living."

"You don't mean that."

"How should you know?" I retorted, glaring at him. "You know nothing of what it's like to be poor. To starve. To watch your neighbors die of the flu or thirst or hunger everyday. You needn't worry about any of that."

"People die everyday."

"Like I said," I muttered. "You don't get it."

"But you shouldn't want to die," he prodded. "What about your potential?"

"I don't have any."

"Your family?"

"I know they'll be taken care of."

"A lover?"

"Non existent."

He pouted. "It's not as fun when someone goes along willingly."

"So sorry to ruin your murderous fun, you brat."

He rolled his eyes. "Such childish insults." The carriage rolled to a stop and he smirked at me. "It's time."

I set my jaw as the cabin door swung open, revealing none other than James Potter. I had to bite my tongue to evade the excited squeal threatening to escape my lips as he offered a hand to Scorpius. "Mister Malfoy," he greeted.

Scorpius waved his hand away. "I can get down on my own, don't bother."

James nodded, pulling his hand back before rearing it forward and colliding his fist into Malfoy's temple. The youngest of the tyrants' eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward into James' waiting arms. I grinned at him as I jumped from the carriage.

"You are the most clever and wonderful person I've ever met."

He smirked. "Thank you kindly, milady."

I glanced around and saw we were in our hidden clearing, and one boat was left. James hesitated before joining me. "What do you say we bring this prat along for the ride?" he asked, shifting Scorpius' limp body on his shoulder.

I grinned madly before nodding. "I say yeah."

* * *

**That's chapter one out of the way! If you enjoyed the very brief introduction to this story (I hope to make the following chapters a bit longer) please leave a review or follow/favorite. Regardless, I hope you have a wonderful day and learn something fascinating.**

**-Al**


End file.
